Tempered By Divine Winds
by The Naruto Addict
Summary: Konoha commits its greatest mistake ever. Now, they see how long a grudge can be held. Inspired by Tempered By Spiritual Fire.
1. The True Meaning Of Perseverance

_"Why is ramen so delicious?"_-thinking

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- jutsu

**YOU LITTLE BRAT/you little brat-** demon speech/Inner Sakura

Tempered By Divine Winds

Chapter 1:The True Meaning of Perseverance.

Perseverance.

Never giving up when the going gets tough.

Never quitting when things seem to stand still.

Never stopping when the odds are insurmountable.

The power to overcome destiny.

The will to break the limits that exist.

The strength to do the impossible and even more.

But there is a problem with this scene.

All that we have are a bunch of words.

True perseverance can not be defined...it must be felt...experienced...lived.

In the world of the ninja, perseverance has been found time and time again in the hearts of many individuals. But true perseverance comes once in a lifetime.

It exists in many forms and places. It can be found in great lands, small countries, in the heart of a family or even... a child.

A young boy with almost everything against him.

Eyes as blue as the sky, a smile as bright as the sun, fire burning strong in his heart and sheltered in the leaf...well not for long

* * *

He lost his first love.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Sakura-chan, I did it! I brought him back."

"Naruto, how could you?"

"...What are you talking about?"

"Look how injured he is! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Sakura-chan! He tried to kill me! I had to..."

"I WISH HE DID KILL YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A HORRIBLE MONSTER! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I HATE YOU!"

* * *

He lost the trust of his first family.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Tsunade-baachan!"

"That's Hokage-sama to you, genin."

"Come on, Tsunade-baa..."

"THAT'S HOKAGE-SAMA TO YOU, GENIN!"

"O-o-okay, Hokage-sama, you called me?"

"Yes, I just finished reviewing the medical report of your Uchiha Sasuke. The injuries you caused to his person are very extensive. Why did you see fit to injure him so extensively?"

"Well, after he started using the curse seal, I had no choice but to draw upon Kyuubi's chakra..."

"And you lost control."

"Well..."

"You couldn't control the Kyuubi's chakra properly and you injured your best friend severely."

"No, you don't understand..."

"SILENCE! It will take a long time for you to gain my trust after this. Leave but expect to be punished for your actions. Dismissed."

As he left the office his eyes met Shizune's eyes and in them...he saw disappointment.

* * *

All hope was not lost though

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto...I'm sorry.

"...What?"

"I taught Sasuke the Chidori to protect his friends not to kill them with it. Deep down I knew that Sasuke was unbalanced but I refused to see because I hoped he would change. Because of my carelessness, you are being punished."

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, now we can knock some sense into his head."

He hugged his teacher and felt the storm in his heart calm down.

* * *

But the worst was yet to come

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto, step forward."

Gulping, he strode forward and looked into the impassive face of the Godaime Hokage.

"It is our decision that you be banished from Konohagakure no Sato and Hi no Kuni for three years. After which you will be allowed to return and resume your duties as a ninja. You must leave in three days."

* * *

He had lost his dream...he had nothing to live for.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

He looked at the gates one last time and steeled his resolve.

_"If I come back to Konoha...it won't be because I want to. They do not deserve my protection anymore. Now I live my nindo the way it was meant to be lived. The path of no regrets."_

He turned and jumped through the foliage, disappearing within the leaves.

_

* * *

_A/N: This is my first banished Naruto fic and I have quite a few ideas for this fic. None of the others have been abandoned, expect updates. R&R


	2. Rumors Of A Maelstrom

_"Why is ramen so delicious?"_-thinking

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- jutsu

**YOU LITTLE BRAT/you little brat-** demon speech/Inner Sakura

Tempered By Divine Winds

Chapter 2: Rumors of A Maelstrom.

* * *

Five Years Later

* * *

Jiraiya sighed as he leaped through the trees. He had finally caught up to Naruto two years after the set date for his return. He had feared the worst but he had to keep looking. Naruto had even taken his signature of the Toad Summoning Contract, which made tracking him with toads impossible. After many months of no clues or substantial leads he had almost given up. Then he reached Nami no Kuni.

* * *

Flashback-Three Years Ago

* * *

Jiraiya could only stare at the sign hanging at the entrance of the majestic bridge.

THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE

DEDICATED TO THE BOY WHOSE DETERMINATION

AND PERSEVERANCE SAVED OUR COUNTRY

But the bridge was not all that had Jiraiya's attention. On both sides of the bridge were two statues of Naruto. The one on the left depicted Naruto with a foxy grin, his left arm on his hip and his right arm pointing at the horizon. The statue on the left was Naruto all right but he looked very different. He was crouching in an animal-like manner. His canines had lengthened and his nails resembled claws. His pupils were slitted; the whisker marks on his face and his clothes were ripped up. He had a look of pure, feral rage on his face.

_"So, this is where he first used Kyuubi's chakra. Yet he is still revered as a hero here."_

Looking around, he saw decorations hanging all over the town. Children were running around in orange jumpsuits or whiskered cheeks and both sometimes. There were slogans of "DATTEBAYO!" hanging on almost every building. Jiraiya stopped and asked a passer-by what was going on. His answer filled Jiraiya with hope.

"The Hero of Wave was here."

* * *

But Naruto was uncannily good at covering his tracks. From Wave, Jiraiya tracked Naruto to Suna where Naruto disappeared in the desert. Then, in the Land of Moon, his spies gave him a report of recent happenings. Whilst the prince of the Land of Moon, Tsuki Michiru, and his son, Tsuki Hikaru, were away, a man named Shabadaba killed the king and usurped the throne. The prince returned with a blond ninja who, with a ball of chakra with a crescent moon in its center, defeated Shabadaba and his minions. Jiraiya missed him by a week when he reached the Land of Moon. Then a message from a spy in Suna reached Jiraiya. The Suna ninjas had been attacked by a group of armored warriors. The Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, barely managed to protect his people. After interrogating one of the prisoners, Suna uncovered a plot to create a utopia with a legendary gem known as the Stone of Gelel. When Gaara and Kankuro returned to the battlefield, they encountered three mysterious knights accompanied by a familiar ninja with blond hair who disappeared shortly afterward. The knights also left a scroll on the battlefield and disappeared. Opening the scroll, they discovered the head of the ringleader, a man named Haido wanted on numerous crimes, and a note stating that the crisis was averted. The note was signed with a spiral, the Uzumaki spiral. Jiraiya launched his own investigation after his arrival in Kaze no Kuni. After a few weeks, he discovered the cave which held the Stone of Gelel. It was sealed off by a complex array of fuinjutsu, and all the arrays used were original inventions, breakable only by the creator. And still no sign of Naruto. After a few more months of silence, Tsunade asked Jiraiya to give up his search. Just moments before he did, an urgent message reached Jiraiya. A message that both shocked him and gave him hope.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Jiraiya's hands trembled as he read the message.

_"The civil war in Kiri is over...thanks to...NARUTO!"_

According to the report, the Pro-Bloodline faction had staged an all-out raid to quash the Anti-Bloodline faction once and for all. The Godaime Mizukage, Terumi Mei, was credited with the defeat of the Yondaime Mizukage but, according to his informant, a ninja matching Naruto's description and wielding a sword made of a pure white metal engaged the Yondaime moments before his defeat. Reading quickly, he discovered Naruto's next destination.

_"Tetsu no Kuni...finally." _

* * *

Tetsu no Kuni

* * *

Jiraiya sighed as he spoke with Mifune, the leader of Tetsu no Kuni. Naruto's visit had not lasted long, he had completed a mission for the leader of Tetsu no Kuni and had come to receive payment.

"How did you contact him?" asked the Toad Sage.

"I didn't contact him, he came to me." replied Mifune.

"Do you have any means of contacting him?"

"No."

_"Chikushou."_

"Jiraiya-sama."

Turning, Jiraiya saw a slug behind him, carrying a scroll. Taking it, he quickly read it and sighed once more.

"Tell her I'll be there in a week."

The slug disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Konoha - One Week Later

* * *

Tsunade silently poured through the books and reports on her desk, waiting for her old teammate to return. She still remembered the day she told him of her decision to banish Naruto.

Flashback

"YOU DID WHAT?"

A livid Jiraiya stood before Tsunade, KI rolling of him in waves that were so thick she could barely breathe. She took a few minutes to calm down.

"I had too. Keeping the Kyuubi at bay is his responsibility. Losing control over the fox's chakra is inexcusable and..."

She was cut off when a palm slapped her into silence.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT AN ILL-TRAINED, FRESH-OUT-OF-THE-ACADEMY-GENIN TO TAME THE GREATEST OF THE NINE BIJUU!"

Before Tsunade could respond Jiraiya cut her off again.

"No...I don't want to hear how in your ignorance and probably drunken stupor you just threw away the most promising ninja of this village."

Suddenly, Shizune burst into the office looking frantic.

"Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Sasuke has escaped again!"

Turning her head to the Toad Sage, she only saw scorn and disgust in his eyes.

"I wonder who is going to bring him back this time."

* * *

The second Sasuke retrieval mission was a complete disaster. The rogue Uchiha, after hearing about his Naruto's banishment from Sakura, had left immediately after he was healed. He had not hesitated to use lethal force against his pursuers and had almost killed Sakura, leaving her half-dead at the Valley of The End. But that just marked the beginning of Konoha's problems.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Our trade agreement is off."

Tsunade could only stare in shock as Tazuna, the new Damiyo of Nami no Kuni, and Kazahana Koyuki, the princess of Haru no Kuni formerly known as Yuki no Kuni, stood in her office, calling off alliances that were so profitable to Konoha.

"W-w-why?"

"You have burned the bridge that connected Konoha to us." replied Tazuna. "Without that boy, our country would still be under Gato's clutches. Since you threw away the Hero of Wave, we will do the same with your trade agreement."

He walked out of the office. Tsunade turned her pleading eyes onto Koyuki's unforgiving eyes.

"Please, don't do this."

Koyuki shook her head.

"It's already done. Goodbye."

She walked out of the office leaving the Godaime a miserable wreck.

* * *

Tsunade was roused from her thoughts by Jiraiya's arrival. The Toad Sage had silently flitted through the window and was sitting on a chair in her office. He hadn't forgiven her for banishing Naruto and only spoke to her when it was absolutely necessary. She threw him a bingo book from Kumo.

"Open to the latest entry."

Jiraiya flipped the book open to the last entry. He read the info there with no small amount of surprise.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto aka Shippuu Kitsune (1).

Age: unknown, probably between 14-18 years.

Rank: B

Known Skills: Kage Bunshin, Fuuton Jutsus, proficient taijutsu, possible kenjutsu.

Bounty: 300,000 ryo. Wanted alive.

Beside the entry was a picture Naruto in an orange and black jumpsuit, obviously a modification of his old jumpsuit. He wore a black headband with no hitai-ite on it. His sword, hanging diagonally on his back, was blocked from the picture. The only part of it that was visible was the ornate handle. It looked like any other handle of a katana but was golden in color and encrusted with jewels. It was his eyes that caught Jiraiya's attention. They didn't hold the usual playful light. They were serious, deadly...like those of the fourth Hokage.

"All right." he said as he closed the book. "Naruto's a criminal in Kumo."

Tsunade threw him a Kusa bingo book. He flipped open to Naruto's entry. What he read surprised him a lot...to put it mildly.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto aka Meimei Katana (2)

Age: Unknown, suspected to be in his teens.

Rank: A

Known Skills: Kage Bunshin, Suiton Jutsus, accelerated healing, immunity to poisons and toxins, suspected jinchuuriki, possible kenjutsu, proficient genjutsu.

Bounty: 700,000 ryo. Dead or Alive.

The picture of Naruto was almost the same as the one in the Kumo bingo book. The only difference was the orange cloak with black flames at its hem that Naruto wore.

"Genjutsu?" the Toad Sage asked in a puzzled tone.

Tsunade merely nodded.

"That's just half the story."

Jiraiya looked up to see two more bingo books flying at him. He caught them and looked at their covers. He opened the Iwa bingo book first.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto aka Arashi no Me (3)

Age: 18 years

Rank: S

Known Skills: Fuuton Jutsus, Rasengan, kenjutsu, suspected jinchuuriki.

Bounty: 1,000,000 ryo. Dead or Alive.

Note: It is highly possible that Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato, Konoha no Kiroi Senkou (4). He is wanted for the death of Roshi and Ryota.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade with an incredulous look on his face.

"He defeated the jinchuuriki of the Gobi and Iwa's Shining Stone."

Tsunade, who had removed a bottle of sake, took a sip before replying.

"On the same day."

Jiraiya shook his head and flipped the Oto Bingo Book open. Naruto's entry there took the cake.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto aka Oni Senkou (5)

Age: 18 years

Rank: S

Known Skills: Proficient kenjutsu, fuinjutsu (possible sealmaster), incredible speed and flexibility, unpredictable tactics, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Bounty: 5,000,000 ryo. Wanted alive.

Note: Uzumaki Naruto is not only the son of Namikaze Naruto; he also possesses a teleportation technique that resembles Hiraishin no Jutsu (6). He is wanted for the attempted (and almost successful) murder of Orochimaru and the kidnap of Uchiha Sasuke. Approach him with caution.

Jiraiya closed the bingo book and rubbed his temple.

"You do know what this means, right?"

Tsunade nodded as she sipped some more sake.

"The council has already begun clamoring for his return. Of course, they all possess ulterior motives."

"What of the rookie ten?"

Tsunade sighed at that, they were amongst her biggest headaches. After Naruto's banishment and the revelation of his jinchuuriki status, the rookies had split into two factions. The Anti-Naruto faction comprised Sakura, Ino, Kiba and, surprisingly, Hinata. After Naruto's banishment, the Hyuuga elders had picked at her fragile mind and turned her against Naruto. The Pro-Naruto faction consisted of Shikamaru, Shino, Neji and Lee. They believed in Naruto and his willpower and were quick to defend him at any cost. Tenten refused to take a side but was mostly seen with the Pro-Naruto faction. The two factions sparked many clashes that caused a lot of property damage, with the Pro-Naruto faction coming on top every single time.

"No changes there."

Suddenly Shizune burst into the office looking flustered.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

The Hokage quickly rose to her feet.

"What is it Shizune?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is at the gates!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but my schedule is tightening up and this was the only story that inspired another chapter. I'll try to update another story soon. As usual, R&R

* * *

(1)Shippuu Kitsune: Hurricane Fox

(2)Meimei Katana: Invisible Blade

(3)Arashi no Me: Eye of The Storm

(4)Konoha no Kiroi Senkou: Konoha's Yellow Flash or the Yellow Flash of Konoha

(5)Oni Senkou: Demon Flash

(6)Hiraishin no Jutsu: Flying Thunder God Technique: The technique that gave Namikaze Minato his alias and victory of the Iwa ninjas in the Third Shinobi War. Using complex sealing arrays that manipulate the space/time continuum on special kunai, he could teleport instantly to the exact location of the kunai.


	3. The Traitor's Return

_"Why is ramen so delicious?"_-thinking

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-jutsu

**YOU LITTLE BRAT/You little brat**-Demon/Inner Sakura

**You** look **delicious** - Black Zetsu

Tempered By Divine Winds

Chapter 3: The Traitor's Return

Sasuke scowled as he was escorted to Tsunade's office. As he glanced around he was shocked at the civilians' reaction. There were smiles all around and girls swooning when he walked by. The fangirls were stalking him once again he couldn't help but shudder at the predatory look on their faces.

"_Has Konoha fallen so low as to welcome traitors with open arms?"_

Then he saw the ninjas.

They didn't smile at him and the kunoichi didn't swoon. They openly sneered or scowled at his presence. Some actually looked like they were restraining themselves from killing him on the spot. Then his escort led him to the Hokage Tower. He was quickly ushered into the Hokage's office and was seated behind the desk. The ANBU escorting him quickly disappeared into the shadows leaving him with the other two members of the Densetsu no Sannin.

"Hmm… I should be honored that I'm in the presence of the other two Sannin. But considering that one is a self-proclaimed pervert and the other is an alcoholic with a short temper and a gambling addiction, the honor flies right out the window."

Jiraiya smirked while Tsunade's face darkened. She removed a file from her drawer and opened it.

"Do you know what I have here, Uchiha?"

"Records of your gambling debts? The file should be much thicker than that. I heard you owe at least ten debts in every gambling hall."

Jiraiya was openly sniggering now.

"No, these are the charges that you will be tried for."

Tsunade threw the file on the desk, allowing Sasuke to read its contents.

"In there, we have the usual like betrayal, aggravated assault and attempted murder."

"So the bitch survived, didn't she?"

Tsunade sighed.

"If you mean Sakura, yes. No thanks to you."

Sasuke merely looked bored.

"So, what's my sentence?"

Tsunade closed the file and took out two other files. One she handed to Jiraiya, the other she slapped on her desk in front of Sasuke. Reading it the Toad Sage and the wayward Uchiha found out that it was a dossier on Naruto, with info of his skills from the Academy through to his current status as an S-Rank ninja.

"Information. Not just on Orochimaru. You were probably one of the most recent fights Naruto had and as such we need corroboration."

Sasuke closed his eyes as if in deep thought. Then he opened his eyes.

"What is all this in aid of?"

Tsunade was also quiet for a while before responding.

"I'm assembling the Rookie Ten to track down and retrieve Naruto. This info you provide us will enable us bring him back with minimum fuss."

Sasuke snorted.

"Perhaps you don't understand, Naruto defeated Orochimaru and made it look easy by beating Kabuto after. The rookies won't even touch him."

Jiraiya was intrigued.

"What happened on the day you were kidnapped by Naruto?"

Sasuke closed his eyes once more.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"INTRUDER!"

The blaring alarms and resounding shouts woke Sasuke. He quickly leaped out of his bed and grabbed his chokuto. He opened his door just in time to see a flash of red disappear and an Oto jounin fall to the ground without his head. A scream from down the hall drew his attention and he saw another red flash disappear and another jounin fall to the ground with a hole in his chest.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA IS IN DANGER!"

Sasuke dashed towards the Otokage's room, through the training rooms. But he sensed Orochimaru's chakra spike before the wall beside him exploded. Kabuto crawled out of rubble; panting and looking very beat up.

"What's happening?"

Kabuto straightened his glasses, which looked like it was the only thing that wasn't beaten up.

"We're being attacked by a ninja."

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief.

"A single ninja caused this much damage. Who is it?"

Kabuto shrugged.

"If I know better, I'd say it was the Yondaime resurrected. That red flash is as disorienting as his Hiraishin."

"What does he look like and where is he?"

"All I know is that he wearing an orange cloak and hood. He's…"

"Naruto."

Kabuto snickered.

"That orange-loving, ramen-obsessed idiot?"

Sasuke merely shrugged and tensed when he felt another chakra spike. The wall beside them exploded again and Orochimaru flew through the opening and crashed into the other wall. He fell to the floor and didn't get up.

Kabuto and Sasuke rushed to his side, trying to rouse him.

"He isn't unconscious." said Kabuto after examining him and locating a seal on his forehead.. "It some weird fuinjutsu. I haven't seen its like before."

"That's because it's original."

Sasuke immediately drew his sword in an arc, aiming for the ninja behind him. His sword was stopped by a blade made of a pure white metal.

"Tch, you had to get your own Kusanagi."

Sasuke turned around to look into the familiar blue eyes whose owner defeated him over two years ago.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Your three years are up. Its time to leave."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan as electricity surrounded him and the sound of chirping birds filled the air.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Naruto's blade began to glow and a howl emanated from it.

"I'm not giving you a choice, Sasuke. You are leaving here today. You can walk out or I can drag you out.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes.

"I'll give you the information on one condition."

Tsunade frowned.

"You are in no position to make demands."

"All I want is to be on the squad that goes to retrieve Naruto. I want a rematch."

Tsunade sighed loudly.

"Fine."

Sasuke smirked widely.

"But I have a few conditions of my own."

The smirk fell.

* * *

Otogakure

* * *

A sudden scream of terror emanated from a dungeon of prisoners and was cut off as abruptly as it began. A few minutes later a red-headed man staggered out and leaned against the wall panting. Kabuto walked into the hallway and put the redhead's arm on his shoulder. He walked the man into the adjoining room and sat him on a chair.

"Kabuto."

The medic straightened his glasses.

"Orochimaru-sama. I take it the transfer was a success."

Orochimaru shifted wearily on the chair.

"Yes it was...but it was much more difficult than the last time. I'll bet it has something to do with the seal that brat put on me."

Orochimaru closed his eyes in deep concentration.

"Kabuto, get Suigetsu, Juugo, Bakeru and Ryuma. I have a mission for them."

His eyes snapped open, the snake-like pupils blazing with fury.

"Its time I rid myself of Uzumaki Naruto once and for all."

* * *

Konoha - Tsunade's Office

* * *

The tension was so thick it could have been sliced and diced with a kunai. Assembled in the office were the members of the Rookie 11 and their former senseis, the two Sannin and the Uchiha avenger. It was dispelled by Kakashi's late arrival.

"Sorry I'm late. I was on my way when I remembered that I had left my refrigerator on. I had to go back and turn it off."

"Still as late as before, eh Hatake?"

Kakashi whipped out his book before replying.

"You're one to talk, I'm not late by five years."

"True, true."

"Anyways." Tsunade spoke up. "You are all here for a mission; the retrieval of a missing-nin."

Shikamaru groaned.

"What is it, Nara?"

"This is going to be troublesome."

Jiraiya threw a file onto Tsunade's desk. The picture on it caught the assembled ninja's attention. It was a picture of Uzumaki Naruto. The Pro-Naruto faction smiled briefly but the Anti-Naruto faction seethed with ill-concealed rage.

"This file contains all the information I have gathered on Naruto's exploits since his banishment. His possible contacts, skill set, most likely places of contact and enemies."

"Enemies?" inquired Kakashi. "That doesn't sound like Naruto. I know Iwa is given but who else has it in for Naruto?"

"Kumo." replied Tsunade. "He is reported to have stolen a scroll from them. The Scroll of the Raisaishuu (1) techniques."

"What scroll is that?" asked Asuma.

"A scroll of the first Raikage." answered Sasuke.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What do you know of it?" asked Jiraiya.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

"It is said the first Raikage devoted his entire ninja career into becoming a master of Raiton jutsus. He spent all his time and effort into mastering advanced techniques to the point where they did not require handseals, just pure control of lightning chakra; hence the name Raisaishuu. He sealed his life's work into the scroll and placed a fuinjutsu barrier. He placed it their ANBU headquarters under maximum security. It wasn't good enough for Naruto. He was out of Kaminari no Kuni before they realised the scroll was stolen."

"Hmph, you actually expect me to believe that Naruto broke into Kumo and stole something from its ANBU headquarters." snorted Sakura.

Sasuke didn't bother looking at her.

"I'm not going to waste time convincing you...Forehead-Girl."

Sakura gritted her teeth in rage, her memories going back to that day...

* * *

Flashback – Five Years Ago

* * *

Sakura fell to the ground gasping in pain as she tried to stem the bleeding from her abdomen. She looked up to Sasuke who didn't even spare her a glance as he walked away.

"Why are you doing this...Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't slow down or look back.

"I'm not going to waste time convincing you...Forehead-Girl."

Sakura' vision got darker and darker and Ino's scream was one of the last things she heard before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Kakashi lifted his face from his book momentarily.

"If it's that important, why is Naruto's bounty so low?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Every time Kumo sends bounty hunters after him he uses wind chakra manipulation and Fuuton jutsus to defeat them. It makes them think he has no use for the scroll."

"What did he do with it?" asked Tsunade.

Sasuke turned to her and looked at her long and hard. After a few awkward moments in silence, he answered.

"I have no idea. But I do know he learned a few techniques of the scroll. My Raiton techniques didn't even faze him."

Tsunade palmed her face and Jiraiya hung his head. Naruto had another advantage on them and they still couldn't pinpoint his location.

"Oh right, I believe he visited every single hidden village and stole something of great importance...including Konoha."

Kakashi's eye widened and he disappeared in a flurry of leaves. Jiraiya and the other jounin followed suit. After a few minutes Kurenai and Asuma reappeared.

"The Sandaime's library is intact. All scrolls and weapons are accounted for."

"The shinobi library is intact. Everything is in order."

Neji returned next.

"The ANBU base is missing nothing."

Kakashi appeared not long after, looking very relieved.

"He didn't get my stash of Icha-Icha."

There was a resounding chorus of facefaults and sweatdrops. Then Jiraiya appeared with a grim look on his face.

"We have a problem. The Yondaime's house is empty."

"W-W-What?" gasped a shocked Tsunade.

"He's got it all. Ninjutsu, fuinjutsu...heck he even took the furniture. He also found the secret room and cleaned it out."

Tsunade slumped in her chair.

"_What are you up to? Where are you? Naruto...what are you doing?"_

* * *

Akatsuki Base

* * *

The gathered holograms looked into the rippling doujutsu of their leader who seemed very angry.

"Five years. Five years. For five years the Kyuubi jinchuuriki has been wandering the Elemental Nations and we have not as much as seen the cloak he wears. Zetsu, explain NOW!"

The plant-like man cringed under his leaders gaze.

"I have no idea."

"**Our **usual** methods **of** tracking **failed **inexplicably**."

Pein barely suppressed a snarl.

"That is no excuse; you have been lax in your duties. Another failure like this will result in your termination."

"Tobi can help. Tobi is a good boy!" chirped the figure in the spiral mask.

"Not yet Tobi, your time will come."

"Allow us to track him, Leader." said Itachi. "He cannot hide forever."

"No, Itachi. Your job for now is to remain available. The Kyuubi is necessary for balance and must be sealed last. After the Hachibi is captured, we have a window of three months before the Gedo Mazo becomes unstable. If he has avoided us for five years, he can do so for three more months. We will hold off acquiring the Bijuu until a direct fix on the Kyuubi is acquired. All of you shall move to Ame ASAP. We need a face-to-face meeting to discuss our next course of action. Move out."

The holograms disappeared leaving Pein alone.

"Konan."

A blue-haired woman walked out of the shadows.

"How may I help you?"

Pein turned to her, his eyes almost hypnotic in their intensity.

"I have a special mission for you."

* * *

Konoha – Hokage's Office

* * *

"Does Naruto have a base of operations?"

"Not that I know of."

"Does he hold any animosity towards Konoha?"

"I don't know."

"Does he have a grand scheme or plan?"

"I'm not sure."

Tsunade cursed inaudibly. This was getting nowhere, Sasuke knew virtually nothing.

"Well, Natsumi likes pocky and there is going to be a grand sale of pocky in Kiri soon. Naruto ..."

"Hold up." interrupted Tsunade. "Who is Natsumi?"

"His daughter."

* * *

The peaceful atmosphere of Konoha was shattered by the resounding shrieks the emanated from Tsunade's office.

* * *

Next time on Tempered By Divine Winds

_"So...the boy who defies all expectations is our next mission. Tsunade-sama says that his place is in Konoha but I have truly seen what he endured in Konoha...truly Uzumaki Naruto was Konoha's greatest asset...now he's Konoha's biggest problem. I also doubt that any of hidden villages he has offended are going to allow him to go scot-free. There is also the issue of Akatsuki's search for him. Time and time again, you have defied your fate Naruto, but you are only one ninja standing against five hidden villages and the most dangerous criminals in the world. Surely one of us must know how..._

To Catch A Fox

* * *

A/N: Another update that is overdue. I'm trying my best in my limited capacity. As usual, R&R!

(1) Raisaishuu: Lightning Gathering


	4. To Catch A Fox

_"Why is ramen so delicious?"_-thinking

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- jutsu

**YOU LITTLE BRAT/you little brat-** demon speech/Inner Sakura

**You** look **delicious**- Black Zetsu

Tempered By Divine Winds

Chapter 4: To Catch A Fox

* * *

Outskirts of Mizu no Kuni

* * *

A little red-haired girl in a red cloak could be seen pulling a taller blond man in a black cloak through the thick mist towards the border. They both had blue eyes and the blond man had three whisker-like marks on each cheek.

"Mou...Otou-san, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

The blonde man sighed.

"Natsumi, we are going to get there way before the festival begins."

"But I want to see Mei-chan before the festival begins. And the sad man with funny eyes will be there too."

"And bawl and scream when we it's time to leave?"

"I DON'T DO THAT!"

"I have witnesses to last year's incident. So do pout all you want but I am not hurrying into a repeat of last year...dattebayo."

"Mou...Otou-san is a meanie...dattebane."

* * *

Iwagakure no Sato

* * *

Ryuutenbi no Onoki paced up and down his office, his KI rolling off him in palpable waves. Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi and Tsukiwa exchanged nervous glances with each other.

"_What is he thinking?"_

"_I haven't felt such KI since...ever."_

"_Are the deaths of Han and Ryota affecting him THAT much?"_

Onoki's thoughts were centred on the blond Uzumaki.

"_You cocky little brat. I'm going to take a whole lot of pleasure in mounting your head on our gates. You think you can just waltz in here and do what you want...I'LL SHOW HOW WRONG YOU ARE!"_

The Tsuchikage's thoughts went back to that day...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Onoki snarled as he looked into Naruto's impassive face. Naruto barely twitched as he dropped Han and Ryota's corpses. Doing so made the Tsuchikage's KI spike even higher but Naruto still remained impassive.

"This is your final warning, Tsuchikage. Leave me and all that is related to me alone. You have not felt the depths of my wrath."

He turned and began to walk away.

A vein pulsing in his temple, Onoki flipped through seals at a rapid pace.

"DOTON: DORYUUDAN NO JUTSU (1)!"

A huge dragon made of earth burst out of the ground, roaring all the way. It twisted about in the air and charged at Naruto's back, jaws open wide.

Naruto looked back almost disinterestedly and stomped his foot on the ground.

A shockwave ripped through the ground, knocking the Tsuchikage backward and off-balance with earth-shaking tremors. Losing concentration, the dragon fell apart into a pile of mud.

Naruto scoffed and flickered away.

* * *

Onoki ground his teeth as he walked back to the chair behind his desk.

"You three!"

Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi and Tsukiwa stood at attention.

"Select any ninja you need, take whatever means necessary to complete your mission…just bring me Uzumaki Naruto's head."

He took out a scroll embossed with his seal.

Our spy reports that he is in Kiri and will be there with that girl for a week. Take the girl alive, if she is who I think she is…she will be of great service to us.

* * *

Kirigakure no Sato – Mizukage Tower

* * *

Terumi Mei smiled as she looked out her office window at the hidden village she was now in charge of. It had seemed hopeless at some points but now...the dream is a reality.

"Mizukage-sama."

She turned to see Chojuro and Aoi entering her office.

"What is it?" she asked as she took her seat.

"Our patrols have spotted him approaching. They are awaiting your orders."

"Let him through." She immediately replied.

As Chojuro hurried off, Aoi stayed a bit longer.

"Mizukage-sama...this plan of yours might make a permanent enemy out of Konoha. Is this man worth a war?"

Mei lips stretched into a knowing smile as she returned to look over the village.

"Ah, but you seem to have forgotten...a single man turned the tide of the Third Shinobi War and a single man turned the tide of Kiri's civil war."

She sighed and turned away from the window to face Aoi.

"You didn't fight Yagura, Aoi. You didn't feel his oppressive killing intent...his utter disregard for human life...you didn't truly see how he far he was willing to go. Yet he was defeated, by that man. We need strength like that."

"But you had to pay him to fight for us; he may be the noblest mercenary I've ever seen but he doesn't desire a village setting. He loves his life too much."

Mei smiled at that.

"There are many ways of convincing people. We need to find one that works for him."

* * *

Sunagakure no Sato

* * *

Gaara's green eyes swept over the entirety of his village from his vantage point on top of his office. The desert wind ruffled his red hair and Kazekage robes. He breathed in deeply and let it all out with a sigh.

"Gaara." a voice from behind him reached his ears.

Turning he saw Temari, Kankuro and Baki, prepared for their mission.

"I trust that all is well." He spoke softly.

"...we don't have to do this, Gaara. The Hokage will understand the circumstances." Temari whispered.

Gaara stared at them with a blank expression before replying.

"Naruto is a good friend but Konoha still remains our ally...however shaky our alliance is currently we can't afford to make an enemy out of Konoha. Go and represent Suna with pride and honour."

The three ninjas nodded and disappeared in a flurry of sand. Gaara sighed after they left, turning to face the village as he did so.

"_I hope my message reached you...that man is causing you more problems than you know of."_

* * *

Kumogakure no Sato – Raikage's Office.

* * *

A scowled as he read the report. With a spark of lightning, he incinerated the scroll in his hand.

"_So you think you can play me for a fool? I'll show you how wrong you are!"_

"…them fools can't stop me…I'm the one and only Killer Bee…hah, perfect!"

"Can the crappy rhymes!" the Raikage snapped. "I don't have the patience for it…Uzumaki Naruto has continues to elude us. I don't want him opening the Raisaishuu (1) scroll."

A blonde woman in a jounin vest walked in followed by two other kunoichi. One was also blonde and the other was a dark-skinned redhead.

"I thought Omoi would be here already. He was going on and on about how the Raikage was about to declare a state of emergency." Spoke the blonde in the lead.

"You know him Yugito, probably got distracted by a squirrel and thought it was a spy sending messages out of the village." The redhead remarked tiredly.

"Settle down you three, I'm sure he'll be here soon…but we can start without him."

He threw a folder with a familiar face on it, one with blonde hair, blue eyes and whiskers on his cheeks.

"Uzumaki Naruto has been spotted in Mizu no Kuni. From his direction of travel, he is going to Kiri. I need you to intercept him when he leaves, interrogate him and find out where the scroll is."

Yugito frowned as she thumbed through Naruto's file.

"It's officially confirmed that he is a jinchuuriki…he is the son of Namikaze Minato…he is capable of defeating Orochimaru and his lackeys in one night…how are we supposed to catch him?"

A thunderous knock sounded on the door to the Raikage's door. A grin appeared on A's face.

"Here's how…"

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Zetsu phased through the floor and Tobi was waiting for him.

"**No** one **saw** us **come** in **but** the **boy** is **missed**. We **need** to **move** quickly."

Tobi nodded and faced the unconscious red-haired man.

"So this guy…Omoi, right…is on the Kumo team looking for Uzumaki Naruto. Are the preparations complete?"

Zetsu held up a white pill.

"**As** you **requested**."

He opened Omoi's mouth and forced the pill down his throat. Tobi nodded when the deed was done.

"All right, next stop…Konoha"

Zetsu frowned at that.

"Our spies report that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is on his way to Kiri. Why are we wasting time on this endeavour?"

A chuckle escaped from behind the orange mask.

"After five years of staying of the grid, our spies suddenly find the trail of what he's been up to ever since he left Konoha? Please, that's way too easy. He's up to something…something that requires all our attention on him."

He walked up to the window, staring out at the horizon.

"_Your father only required a few moments to throw my plans off schedule…you've had five years to plot and plan. I will play your game…but my move will end it all."_

* * *

Amegakure no Sato

* * *

Konan wrapped herself in her cloak even tighter as she stared out the window. Soon she would be leaving on her mission to find the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

"Are you ready?"

She turned and faced the Deva Path.

"Yes, I have everything I need."

He nodded impassively and turned to leave.

"Take Itachi and Kisame with you. The reunions promise a whole lot of violence."

"I can take care of myself." Konan spoke in a dismissive manner. "I can take Itachi but not Kisame."

"If the rumours about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki are true, you will need Kisame much more than Itachi."

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato – Ne Hideout

* * *

Danzo poured over the reports as a pale, dark-haired boy with an expressionless face walked in.

"Sai, you're just in time to receive your mission. The Hokage is deploying a team of chuunin and jounin ninjas to apprehend Uzumaki Naruto in Kiri."

"Am I to assist the mission?"

"No...Uzumaki's absence has been strangely beneficial in a way I never foresaw and the hell he's raining down on the other nations has allowed us some breathing room. Your mission...is to deliver a warning."

"A warning?"

* * *

Hokage's Office

* * *

"Can we use that?" Ino asked; a malicious smile on her face. "Kidnap the girl and use it as leverage."

"Yes we could...and he could do to us exactly what he did to Iwa." Tsunade replied scathingly. "We need him as an ally...not a leveraged one at least."

"We could lure him here with news that he would be happy to hear." Kakashi replied.

"Like what?" Tsunade snapped.

"Why are you jumping down my throat? I didn't banish him."

Before the Fifth Hokage could react Jiraiya interrupted.

"Kumo tried something like that and tried to entrap him. You already know how that worked out."

A growling sound emanated from Kiba. Neji glanced at him, a barely discernible scowl on his face.

"Something you want to say, dog-breath?"

"We don't need that…we don't need someone like him. He's a risk, a loose cannon a…"

"…a rabid dog that needs to be put down?" Neji smirked at Sasuke's comment.

"I agree with Kiba." Sakura spoke up.

"Of course you do."

Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said Haruno."

"…Why don't we just kill him and be rid of this issue?"

Silence fell in the room as all eyes turned to Hinata who had finally spoken up.

"...because you can't?" Sasuke spoke, his humour evident in his voice. "You really believe someone who is playing cat and mouse with Kumo, Iwa and Oto sleeps with both his eyes closed?"

"And that will not achieve our objectives." Tsunade added. "No, we need a plan that leaves us some leeway…"

A snicker escaped from Sasuke's lips and all eyes turned to him.

"Am I amusing you, Uchiha?" a dangerous note was in Tsunade's voice.

"You don't need a plan, just be blunt and direct. Naruto hates cloak and dagger stuff like that, just be upfront and tell him what you want. If the you have the funds, he'll back your…"

"What are you talking about Uchiha?" Neji frowned. "You make him sound like…"

"…a mercenary? He had to make a living somehow."

A small smile crossed Shikamaru's face.

"I have an idea…but you're not going to like it."

* * *

Kirigakure no Sato - Festival Grounds

* * *

"WOW!"

Natsumi squealed as she saw the giant park and all the stalls that were going to be chock-full with goodies and games when the festival rolled around. There was so much to see and the festival hadn't started yet.

"Otou-san, can I go look around? Please?"

The cloaked man sighed, and nodded.

"Don't stay away too long, your uncle is on his way."

"HAI!" she cried out as she scampered away.

Turning around, the blond man saw the beautiful Godaime Mizukage walking up to him. Her face was expectant and hopeful…then her eyes fell on him.

"I thought the other one was coming." Cold steel edged her voice.

"Mizukage-chan! How's life treating you?" He easily shrugged off her hostile intent.

"Don't fool around here!" she thundered with anger. "I still remember when you…"

"…I almost killed Naruto. Calm down, he will be here…if he's still alive that is."

Mei's killing intent spiked and the blond man who waved his hands at her frantically.

"Okay, okay! Bad joke, very bad joke!"

Mei sighed as her murderous aura settled, her glare still trained on the blond man in front of her.

"Why does Naruto keep you around?"

The man closed his eyes and his lips curled into a feral grin. His canines lengthened and his whisker marks became more pronounced and darker. When he opened his eyes, the cerulean blue had been replaced by a malevolent red.

"I honestly have no idea…but I'm just along for the ride."

* * *

Next time on Tempered By Divine Winds

The stage has been set for the one of the biggest missing-nin confrontations in history...but what they find shocks them to the bone. With Naruto running the show and everyone else struggling to keep up, there is nothing they can do to stop the...

Inevitable

Or is there?

* * *

A/N: It's been way overdue and much shorter than you expected, I know but I'm ending the chapter here for now. Read & Review!


End file.
